Twenty to 30 percent of obese subjects undergoing weight loss on liquid formula diets develop gallstones. In this study key pathways of input (cholesterol absorption, plasma lipids, cholesterol synthesis) and output (biliary cholesterol, bile acid kinetics, cholesterol esterification to hepatic cholesterol are measured to determine mechanism of gallstone formation.